Obscure Angel
by MysticHeartbeat
Summary: Iris Blake is Lucy's best friend and of course when Lucy decides to join the Fairy Tail guild she is dragged along for the ride. In her time at the guild secrets will be uncovered about her true power, but that's just it she hasn't even seen her true power herself. One thing is for sure, she will remain forever titled, as long as those secrets remain covered, The Obscure Angel.
1. Fairy Tail Wizard?

Obscure: A Fairy Tail Fanfic

"What?! You mean to tell me there is only one magic shop in this whole town?" My best friend Lucy whined from the desk, I had no use for magic shops and found it slightly irritating that Lucy had to drag me around to every single one we passed.

I expelled a long pent up sigh.

"Afraid' so the folks around here prefer to keep on the down-low, not a lot practice magic. Most of the people that come here are tourists, I wouldn't be surprised if none even use magic."

"I came all this way for nothing?" Lucy pouted, that was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Wait a second little lady I have all of the latest goods, let me show you." 'Goods', more like bullshitty useless crap.

"Color magic is popular now and days, the young girls especially love it. You can change the color of your clothes anytime you want." The shopkeeper marketed.

"Enough," I stated intervening, "she needs gate keys, not preteen girl crap."

I heard a squeal and saw Lucy holding up a little box, with a gate key.

"How much?" she blubbered in excitement at her discovery.

Sometimes I wonder how our friendship ever even sprouted, it was like she was the spring, so full of energy and I was the winter, so bitter. Polar opposites I guess.

"20,000 jewel." The shop owner smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry, how much was that again?" Lucy asked, disbelief in her voice.

I was unaware that Lucy would pull her little stunt again this time, using your youth like that was a sure path to an alleyway rape. So I pushed past her and put my dark and foreboding act on.

"Give her the damn gate key for 10,000 and you can keep your old face intact."

Sometimes I love being a badass.

})|({ })|({ })|({

"I can't believe the old fart actually knocked off 10,000 jewel for you." Lucy scolded me, jealous that my act worked and hers didn't.

"What can I say, being menacing has its perks I guess." I laughed, folding my arms behind my head

Lucy mumbled something about using femininity to her advantage.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA," screaming fangirl shouts could be heard from the bridge, I looked down to see them all flock below. Oh, I have been waiting for this glorious moment my entire life, and now it was finally here.

Placing my hands on the banister I screamed, "Run, run my rabid fangirl army. Attack with a vicious bite, for these moments shall be your last!" I topped it all off with an evil laugh and embraced the awkward silence that followed as the hundreds of teenage girls stared up at me in confusion.

"What the hell are you doing Emo?" Someone yelled up at me, which broke my moment of glory for sure.

"I prefer the term unique!" I shouted back, sure my charcoal black hair was a bit of a stretch with my pale Caucasian decent and 'piercing' bright green eyes that always looked like they held a coat of eyeliner around them. Maybe I dressed in mostly black, but I don't like labeling people. I have nothing against the emo people out there I just don't particularly like to label myself (or other people) one thing, everyone is unique in their own way.

I could almost imagine myself standing there with a tick mark on my forehead. So instead I turned around to find Lucy, except she wasn't there.

"Huh?"

Then I panicked, you see I never really liked being without Lucy because of a very dark past of mine that I have yet to reveal to you and the fact the girl was waaaaay too trusting. I swooped across the low rising railing and down from the bridge, landing on my feet in a perfect crouched position. My hand was placed on the rough asphalt and my breathing was labored, I was out of shape that was for sure.

"Lucy!" I called, only to be roughly shoved aside by some pink paired punk calling out for someone named Igneel.

"Hey watch it you pick haired freak… LUCY!" I spotted her and ran at my full force to pull her into a bone crushing hug… let's just say I have separation anxiety.

"Iri-s-I—can't—bre-athe," she rasped, that made me back away and pretend that never happened.

A voice interrupted my awkward moment, "Who the heck are you?" that pink haired punk said, quite disappointed about something.

"Who am I?" the stud I assume all the fangirls were fawning over proclaimed, as if the very idea of someone not knowing his name repulsed him, "I am salamander, surely you've heard of me before."

The punk was already walking away, how sad.

Not.

"Attack my fangirl minions!" I screeched, taking control of the situation fast.

They did just as I commanded, trying to tear that freak limb from limb, bone from bone. Okay, maybe this was going too far, I mean all of that power can surely go to one's head at some point.

"Alas my armada the time is neigh for us to depart and for you to become your own persons, away from my control," I sniffed for dramatic effect, "Farewell my friends."

Lucy gave me a weird look, which I of course countered with the same intensity if not more.

CRASH!

Apparently the pink freak had gone and got himself thrown into a building, good times good times. I wiped a tear from my eye, gotta love those fangirls.

"Who the heck was that guy?" I heard him ask Lucy.

"I don't know but he was a real creep." I heard her respond.

'_No! Lucy don't get sucked into his mind games!'_

})({ })({ })({

"My name's Lucy, and this is Iris," I grunted in response, did she have to tell them my name?

"It's not a pleasure to meet you." I told him and apparently his blue exceed cat. What? I notice things too.

"What's her deal?" He whispered to Lucy, leaving me in the corner of the booth completely and utterly left out, and pissed.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." Lucy responded.

I guess Natsu and Happy had been starving up until now at the amount of food each one of them ate, good thing we still had that extra money from the shop.

"Slow down would you?" I asked them, I was getting tired of the dragon slayer's appetite already, "On second thought, scratch that, eat faster so we may be permitted to leave at an earlier time."

Of course, they didn't hear me as food was flying everywhere, Lucy butted in after giving me a disproving look which I countered with a shrug, "Evidently that Salamander guy was using an illegal charm spell to trick the woman in town into thinking they were in love with him, they've been banned for years though. Nobody even sells them anymore," Natsu was still shoving food down his gullet, this time a squid, "I totally fell victim to his spell but I snapped out of it thanks to you bursting in, now that I mention it did you fall for him too Iris."

That snapped me out of my state of observation for sure, "No." I simply replied leaving Lucy with a look on her face.

"Anyway," Lucy said stretching out the word, "I know I don't look it but I'm a wizard too, and so is Iris although to be honest I've never seen her use her magic before."

"Is that so?"

"We haven't joined a guild just yet though." Then she went on about explaining what guilds were, as if he didn't already know. I was still thinking about her comment, had she really never seen me use my magic before? I don't particularly use it much, I don't like to use it unless I have to. Wow, I guess I am just one more notch mysterious than I thought.

I was interrupted by said friend's fangirling squeals.

"I'm sorry I bet all this wizarding talk must sound like a buttload of gibberish to you." Lucy went on to apologize.

"It doesn't," I stated because I was getting tired of her ignorance, "He already knows everything you're telling him."

Lucy looked at me again, "Look I know you love being mysterious and all but would you please take it down a notch!" she preached.

"No can do." I replied with a smirk.

"You don't talk much." Happy butted in, no shit Sherlock.

"Oh yeah you're looking for someone over here aren't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel!"

Natsu replied with a mouth full of pizza, "We heard a rumor he was going to be coming through this town so we came here to see him, turns out it was somebody else."

"Yeah that guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy offered.

"Dumbass," everyone looked at me, "Did you really think a dragon would come back after a decade of hiding to a place this populated, use your brain."

"I never thought of it that way." Natsu replied and he actually looked dazed.

Lucy was still in shock over the fact Igneel was actually a drgaon.

"We should get going" I said placing the money we owed the restaurant on the table and grabbed Lucy's arm pulling her away from the crazed wizard. Not even stopping when he bowed to us.

Weirdo.

})({ })({ })({

I returned back to the hotel room we rented while Lucy went out to the park after that, except she never came back as far as I could tell because I did fall asleep for about an hour and a half around 6.

Crap. Not good. The spirits were warning me of the danger she was in, I needed to find her and fast.

So much for not using my magic.

I quickly grabbed my sheathed sword from under the mattress and sprung out of the building.

"Heaven's feet!" I called which illuminated my feet in light tinted black, this allowed me to dance on top of the rooftops towards the boat she was hiding out in. What I didn't know was that Natsu was watching.

When I approached the boat, I will explain later how I got there when it was out at sea I could here Lucy talking to some guy who apparently was the worst wizard ever, I frowned and was about to crash in there myself when that Natsu guy stole my moment.

Although it was soon returned as he got motion sickness. Yay for motion sickness! Then Lucy and that stupid exceed Happy flew past me.

Lucy called back, "Hey what about Nat—IRIS?!" I nodded up to her and jumped down below deck

"Hello bitches." I smirked evilly to myself. Drawing my sword and initiating knock out mode, so that it wouldn't kill anyone, just knock them all out.

"Heavens KNOCKOUT!" I screeched my sword now engulfed in dark black light. Just as I was about to fight a giant wave towered over us, Lucy.

Unfortunately for me my instincts kicked in and I transformed, although luckily I used stealth so no one could detect me, even that Natsu freak.

Now you may be wondering, what the hell does she transform into. I have dropped hints here and there but I will explain it in full later. Let's just say I had wings and leave it at that, shall we?

When I reached port I hovered above everyone, just in time to see Natsu with a death glare on his face, I guess now was his time to shine. Literally

Several destroyed buildings later…

I transformed back to my standard form and landed besides Lucy just in time for Natsu to grab her arm and sprout something about us joining fairy tail.

Wait, WHAT?!

**A/N Hello people, goodbye people XD**


	2. Fairy Tail Team!

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail?**

**A/N- ****I forgot to mention last chapter that I have a polyvore account (which I'll link to on my profile page) where there is a collection for Iris. It's mostly her outfits for the chapters and her transformations ;) (Foreshadowing), so go check that out if you like! **

**-Mystic**

**}**)(**{** -(if you are wondering, this is supposed to be wings or a butterfly)

Hello peoples.

Apparently, well according to Lucy anyway, we were joining Fairy Tail. Oh joy.

**}**)(**{**

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

"Would you pipe down idiot, no one cares about how you destroyed a whole town!" Iris screeched at Natsu, who was evidently informing every one of our return.

"Oh really… wait I never mentioned destroying the town!"

Shizzles. "Damn it that comes later…" she mumbled, though Natsu could still barely here her voice.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Quit it with the pessimistic, dark and foreboding crap already!" Natsu replied to me, scolding me like I was a child, which I was not because Lucy and I were the same age.

A tick mark appeared on my left temple.

"Don't tell me what to do, Idiot."

"What did you just call me?" reaching his arm back to punch me and swinging.

Only to be knocked to the ground with an excruciating side kick to the gut. Leaving Natsu down for the count, I unfazed and Lucy and the other members of the guild dumbfounded. That didn't last long as Natsu was back up and picking a fight with some guy, I was just trying to tune out the situation.

Until…

"What the hell?" I screeched at a very… um… muscular guy. "Do you not know of these magical things called clothes?!" oh well, that will be an ice mage for you.

My efforts were futile as the guys battled it out in order to prove their manliness, oh well I guess I could break it up…

Woops looks like someone already beat me to the punchline.

"You buffoons, stop bickering like children!" I could sense the tension in the air as Lucy dove behind me in fear when his gaze landed upon us.

"Seems we have some new recruits!" The beast thundered, scaring Lucy shitless and I unimpressed as he shrunk back down to his normal size.

"Nice to meet yah!" Yep, all smiles now.

I shook his hand while Lucy chatted in disbelief to Mirajane, I only caught the words tiny and master. HAHAHAHAHA!

Makarov's mumbling caught my attention as I pulled away from our handshake.

"I sense great power…"

"What was that?" I asked in an innocent tone, pretending not to hear what he had said.

"Nothing." Just as I thought the subject was dismissed, eventually I would have to reveal who I was to these people because Lucy was joining the guild, and that means I will too.

Makarov launched himself back onto the second floor banister. "You've gone and done it again you bunch of wads, just take a look at all this paperwork the council sent me!" He scolded his guild, "This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

The guild sweat dropped.

"Have you lost you minds? All you guys do is get the council mad with me!" Lucy looked a bit nervous. "However… I say to hell with the council!" Totally called it .

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic is not some miracle, it is a skill that only ever exists when the energy inside you and the energy of the natural world is in perfect sync. To preform it one must have the ability to focus along with a strong mind, it comes pouring from your soul! If all we worry about is rule than our magic will always be the same, follow the path you believe is right. Cause' that's what makes us number 1."

Wow. Inspiration to the max.

**}**)(**{**

"Okay… what was your name again?" Mira asked me, I was about to receive the guild mark.

"Iris." I stated. Lucy was already done with hers and freaking out, showing everyone she could.

"Okay Iris, where would you like your mark?" she asked her sweet tone.

"On the back of my neck please." She looked at me funny, it must not have been very common but did as I asked when I moved my hair over to the right side of my face. I felt the cool stamp press into my skin and no sooner it was gone, replaced with air.

"That's odd…" Mirajane trailed off.

"What is it?"

"The mark, it's more that one color it starts with black but fades to an eccentric green, like the color of your eyes."

I pretended to be surprised. "That is kind of weird."

"Well, you're all done, welcome to the guild." I could picture her beaming with a bright smile and muttered a thanks, my back still turned.

I walked over to the board where Natsu was standing when a kid walked in.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" he was only scolded for his efforts by Makarov.

"Have faith in your father!"

"But sir, he told me he would be back in three days and a week has passed!"

The argument was futile, much to the kids' dismay, as always Makarov won… only to be socked in the face. You show him kid!

"That's harsh I mumbled to myself so no one would hear me." Natsu, who was on my left punched the job board and headed for the door.

He and Romeo must have a lot in common for him to just drop everything and leave like that, he must see a lot of himself in the kid. That's okay we all have our pain.

**}**)(**{**

I decided to stay at the guild, even with my separation anxiety because Lucy and I needed a place to crash. It was not hard to find one with the money I had been saving up doing some freelance work.

So now I am here, drinking away my sorrows, I am amazed they were actually letting me drink alcohol because I am underage, if not by a few substantial years.

What I didn't know was it was because of my dark, intimidating aura.

I must admit, maybe the booze were getting to me. I was feeling a bit, what's the word? Tipsy. *insert cutesy giggle here*

**}**)(**{**

"Hi, I'm Lucy a real-life wizard and this beautiful city is magnolia home to one of the most powerful guilds…"

"Luuuuucccccccyyyyyy! Stop narrating your life I'm trying to sleeeeeeeeeee…." *insert snoring here*

A tick mark found its way to Lucy, due to her annoyance with Iris, "If you wanted to sleep in you shouldn't have spent the whole night drinking! Not to mention the fact you're underage."

*more snores* CRASH! Iris bolted up from the floor where she had landed upon trying to turn over onto her side. "Be gone foul demon!" she commanded pointing an accusing finger out the window.

"Okay then… I'm just going to go take a shower. Um… yeah" and with that Lucy slinked away to take her shower/bath thing.

While Lucy was away someone, or rather someones snuck in through the window.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" I think I actually growled there, I hope it scared them as I was pretty sure that sneaking into an apartment at this time in the morning was illegal.

"Iris! What's going on…? NATSU?!" Lucy seethed, "Get the heck out of here you jerks!" she added in a couple good kicks to the face.

I added in my death glare along with Lucy's scolding and offered my own words. "If you do not leave our apartment within the next 30 seconds I will be forced to kick you out."

"Oh really? Let's see then… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" he continued counting.

*25 seconds of invading Lucy's privacy by attempting to read the narration of her life she uses to wake me every morning that I plan to burn in the incinerator later*

WHAM!

"Ow Iris, that hurt." They whined in sync.

"You deserved it." I smirked.

"Did you really have to throw us out of the window?" Happy cried.

"Yes, yes I did."

**}**)(**{**

I decided to take a shower while Lucy thought it was only appropriate to invite the guys back inside to apologize.

I know how I could get back at them, I smirked evilly to myself.

Nah, that's too cruel, even for me.

I turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my figure, figuring they would be gone by now anyway, oh boy was I wrong.

"Okay team then let's get to work…"

Shit they where still there, and I just walked out into the living room.

A silence filled the air as Natsu stared me down, a blush creeping up his face. Oh no, he was just going to stand there staring at me in a towel then, this was going to get awkward. Unless I found the perfect ironic comment too say in this type of situation. A comment said in all of these types of situations.

"Take a picture it will last longer." NAILED IT! I pumped my fist in the air in victory.

Lucy looked in confusion at Natsu, who was still… awestruck I suppose. I have no idea why *sarcasm*

"Oh, it's you Iris. Natsu was just telling me about a job we are going to take as a TEAM!

"hmp." I grunted grabbing my clothes from off the end of the bed and slowly backed up towards the door, making sure to slam it shut. Hahahaha… awkward.

**}**)(**{**

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today Master?" Lucy asked innocently, knowing full well Natsu was definitively not enjoying the carriage ride, "Anything I can get for you?"

"I could use a barf bag right about now actually." And there goes my proven point.

"Hey! I am the master so I should be giving the orders." Happy shouted. This only annoyed Lucy further causing her to snap at the Exceed.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Entirely changing her voice she asked Natsu, "Why did you let us join your team Natsu?"

Here comes the extremely cheesy answer, "Because you're a nice person of course!"

Lucy looked dumbstruck for a couple of seconds, "Why'd you let Iris join then?"

"Because I figure she is so intimidating I won't ever have to deal with any monsters again, they'll all be too scared of her." Wow. THANK YOU!

I think this calls for, dare I say it… a _hug_?

"But you're just so weird." Happy butted in, well that ruins that.

"I prefer the term eccentric," I replied casually.

"Whatever."

"I have a proposal." I announced.

"What?' Natsu groaned through the nausea.

"You shall get 1.564% of the prize and Happy shall get 0.436% of the prize while Lucy and I get 98%, sound fair?"

"NO!"

**}**)(**{**

"My name is Kaby Melon." Hahahahaha… melon. Wait, keep it together Iris it is bad enough that Natsu only asked Lucy on this mission to play maid, I mustn't laugh…

"Oh man, he said melon, he has a tasty name!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," I couldn't take it anymore I burst out laughing.

"Iris, Natsu, Happy stop being rude." Lucy scolded us while I just kept laughing while Mr. *laugh* Melon explained the mission to them. My laughter completely blocked out any and all instructions that this *laugh* melon guy had given us, and as Natsu dragged me down that cold dark street I began to contemplate our existence, I mean why were we even here? Does anyone know… that I was pulling a prank on you guys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MELON, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm a bit weird when I get into these moods.

"We are here for a maid position, we heard you had an opening!" Lucy called out at the gate of the mansion we were not at, I had decided to join her in the case anything went wrong, but I still refused to wear that stupid butt costume. Even being that I am most definitely not blonde, my long hair was the color of the midnight sky that held no moon, and reached my lower back.

The ground began to shake and I shoved Lucy to the side just in the nick of time for a... (Maid?), came up through the ground.

"Master we have an applicant for the maid position." She thundered and no sooner someone, who I'm assuming was her "master" came outside of the ground to face us.

"Did someone say master?" The creepy old pervert asked, I could sense Lucy's thoughts, _more like monster_. She must have pushed those thoughts away in order to put her little "act" on.

"Let's see here." He said, giving Lucy and I a once over, it took everything in me to allow that perverted bastard to say those next words and walk out of it alive. "I'll pass get lost ugly brats."

Lucy obviously took that to heart and my self-restraint was about to snap like a twig.

"You heard him, get lost ugly." The (maid?) told us.

I only needed t be told once, I grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her back down the road to Natsu. Once we were there Lucy immediately started to through one of her famous temper-tantrums and Natsu decided to resort to violence, or so it seems.

If Lucy was in on it I guess I'd put up with them for now.

**}**)(**{**

We didn't make it very far into the house because as soon as we dared go out into the main hallway the armada of (maids?) was waiting for us and they looked ready to attack.

I decided to let Natsu have his fun and proceeded onward to find the book.

"Guys! I found the library!" I called out to them.

"Could you be any louder?" Lucy scolded.

"Yes." I stated, turning around to smirk and laugh my evil laugh in my head, mwahaha.

"Check out this one it's sparkly!" Natsu called holding out a book for us to see.

"You idiot! That's the book we need," I said hopping down from my ladder and snatching it out of his hand.

"Let's burn it now." Natsu said, obtaining a malicious grin.

"2,000,000 jewel here we come." Lucy exclaimed but I got a better look at the cover and handed it to Lucy, out of Natsu's reach.

"Hey, come on!" he barked.

"Lucy, isn't that your favorite author?" I asked, ignoring Natsu's rant.

"Oh yeah, wow…" she continued, switching into fangirl mode.

I sensed something coming, "something is coming." I warned and no sooner had those words left my mouth that man came up from the floor.

*several pointless minutes of bickering later*

"Come forth vanish brothers!" The bookcase opened to reveal two very buff men, from the Southern Wolves Mercenary guild.

My eyebrows narrowed at them, shit is going down, and I couldn't stand punks like them who thought they were the deciders of life and death, just for money.

"Natsu, Iris try and hold them off for a while, I think this book holds some kind of secret.

I nodded to her and turned to Natsu, giving him a cocky smirk, "You ready for this?" he nodded back at me and I did my best to block out their arrogant banter. But unfortunately something caught my attention, they had known Natsu's wizarding type and if they were that confident after finding that out then that meant they may have some skill. Nothing I can't handle.

Natsu made the first move, only to be thrown clear across the room, I had to concentrate now. I focused on one of my lower level transformations, Flaming Angel. I clasped my hands together, as if praying and screamed my next move, they were going to find out my magic type soon enough anyway.

"Flaming Angel, transform!" I felt the familiar sensation as I unraveled my wings that always cocooned around my body after transformation. In this transformation my wings started out with black feathers and faded into a fire orange. I also knew that instead of my guild mark fading to green to would now fade to the same orange as well. Sadly my eyes always stayed the same eccentric green.

I know that you are thinking that if the guys we are trying to fight are good at deflecting fire magic than why the hell would I use it. Simple. Because it's not fire magic, okay maybe it is but it's a lot more powerful than you would think.

"You pathetic…" I heard the brothers' crow. Let's but an end to that shall we.

"Flaming Angel Singe attack!" I didn't even break a sweat, too easy. Even that stupid oversized frying pan couldn't handle the Angel magic that resided inside me. I knew it wouldn't finish them off completely, being as one completely dodged my attack, damn it having control was overrated, but since they already knew we were here…

Flaming Angel Fire Tornado Attack.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

"Natsu! Watch out!" I warned as I leapt from the balcony and hovered in the center of the room. I raised my arms above my heads and called forth my attack, all while dodging random attack the two brothers made.

"Flaming Angel Fire Tornado Attack!" Flames engulfed the room around me and I concentrated on relocating them, to my target. Once locked on the target my flames would spin around them, the motion combined with my other transformation's magic paralyzed their minds and bodies thus preventing them from attacking me back. From there the flames would no longer spin around them but immerse their mortal bodies in the fire (burning them, in case you didn't get it). And viola, charred enemy coming right up.

Unfortunately my attack wasn't as controlled as I thought it would be, I landed on the ground (more like rubble) in front of Natsu and snaked an arm around the back of my head giving him a hesitant smile.

"I guess I went a little bit overboard."

He looked dazed, and a bit shell-shocked.

Then I think he did the most unexpected thing to me, he reached out and touched my wings that spanned a couple feet over my arm span. He just looked at me in disbelief for a few moments until her broke the silence with a goofy grin.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" He backed away from me a little so he could face me and started with all the questions.

"So are you a fire wizard? Was that your most powerful attack? How'd you paralyze their magic? When did you grow wings? What kind of wizard ARE you?"

I chuckled nervously, this was exactly why I didn't go around showing people my true power, even thought that was my weakest transformation and certainly not the most powerful attack Flaming Angel could handle.

"Ok, I'll answer your questions just don't interrupt me, let's see," I pondered on what his first question had actually been when he interrupted my beautiful thoughts.

"Are you a fire wizard?" He was still eager for answers.

"No."

"But-"

"I told you not to interrupt me," I explained briefly, not wanting to repeat myself, "I am not a fire wizard. That was certainly NOT my most powerful attack in that transformation if that's what you're asking. I used paralysis magic along with my fire magic to temporarily stop their attacks. I grew wings when I transformed, and I am a type of wizard called an Angel."

"What's that?" he asked, still as engrossed as ever.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," I replied with an evil smirk

**A/N- Hello guys :) I don't know it I'm going to give Iris a romantic interest but if you have any suggestions please leave them in a review. I will reveal a little bit more of how her magic works throughout the other chapters. This chapter is about 1,500 more words than the first chapter and I feel that this is a substantial length, maybe a few more hundred words next time? Remember to check out my Polyvore for Iris's outfit's/transformations. I think that's it! Bye peoples of FanFiction!**

**-Mystic**


End file.
